thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Littleseed
Littleseed is a multi-attribute brawler. She was formerly a member of The Sacred 7, as their lead female multi-attribute bawler. Personality Littleseed can often be lazy, in some points of her life. She is very imaginative, and energetic as well. Though at times, she can be a bit sensitive. If you make her mad, she can seem very evil. She is extremely quiet most of the time and likes to keep her thoughts in her head. She does not listen to most peoples commands and she hates it when people jerk her around. Characteristics When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Seed is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such tantrums are Blaze and Ingram. She hates being called "Seedling", it literally annoys the hell out of her. Notable Quotes *"I AM the princess of storm and spitfire!" *"Please..dont ruin my moments..Even though i ruin others moments." *"OH LOOK AT THE TIME! I really should be going now..you know..to that place..other then here..away from YOU." History Early Life Nothing is known about Littleseed's past. Present littleseed is now going onto Dueling Network with a couple of her Bakugan Dimensions friends. She misses Bakugan Dimensions greatly but lets look at the facts, who wouldnt? Her Dueling Network name is still littleseed but she barely duels on there. She is also reading an amazing and the best webcomic in the WORLD! It is called Homestuck and she enjoys it a lot. She hopes that 1 day, Bakugan Dimensions will be back up so she could meet some old friends and make new ones! Powers & Abilities *'Flight -' Seed can fly great distances. *'Shapeshifting -' She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance. Her most notable forms are: **Fire Dragon **Ice Dragon **Hell Hound *'Regeneration' - Seed can regenerate any part of her body rapidly, at anytime. Equipment Strife specibus bladekind? Relationships PurpleSuciune Purple and Littleseed were best friends. Firestormblaze Firestormblaze and Littleseed are very good friends. Best friends even. AngelusLapis Angel used to be her leader untill he disappeared, and then reappeared. Though when he reappeared his attitude had changed, and Littleseed didn't like him very much after that. They do not keep in contact (or so they think). Ingramhelixx Ingram and Seed are not friends anymore. LordMagma LordMagma and Littleseed have no real relationship, as they hardly interact. Aides Aides and Littleseed are mutual friends. Faviola Faviola and Littleseed first appeared as friends, then one incident separated them. They remain friends again; at least Seed thinks so. KingVentus King and Seed were good friends. They don't keep in contact any longer. Pyrusbrawler3 Pyrusbrawler3 and Seed shared a shifty relationship. Sometimes they would appear to be friends, and other times they would be enemies. They are not friends anymore. Darkus Rayne Rayne and Seed were only acquainted through Airzel-of-haos. After her time in the Sacred 7 ended, she often ran to Attribute United with her problems. Such as, a group of people challenging her at once, claiming to be with another team. After a while, they stopped helping. Rayne stopped bothering the team with her pointless cries for help, and left Airzel-of-haos to it. Gallery Seed and her PH.png SZ.png Seeed_and_brax.png Anime Seed_amine.png Seed_anime.png Littleseed_in_anime_lol.png bey_madoka_174x252.png Madoka.jpg Madoka4D.png Bakugan 477px-DarkRed HelixDragonoid.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid.png 426px-Ventus_Sabator.png 290px-461px-CoolGray Dharak.png 400px-Subterra BlitzDragonoid.png 477px-Clear HelixDragonoid.png 477px-Haos HelixDragonoid.png 476px-Darkus MercuryDragonoid.png 356px-Pyrus MutantTaylean.png 370px-Ventus Taylean.png 410px-Ventus ChanceDragonoid.png Ventus Raptorix.png 364px-Haos Coredem.png Haos Avior.png Haos FlashIngram.png 496px-Clear Avior.png 313px-Clear Krakix BD.png 441px-Clear Linehalt2.png Darkus Lythirus.png 394px-Darkus Linehalt2.png 434px-Darkus Razenoid BD.png 543px-Darkus Olifus BD.png 324px-Darkus Strikeflier.png 461px-RayneDarkusDharakMonster.png Subterra Damakor1.png Haos Cobrakus.png 331px-Subterra SkyGaiaDragonoid.png 381px-Subterra Sabator2.png Mechtogan 411px-Ventus_Zenthon.png 407px-Ventus_Braxion.png References *http://my.bakugan.com/littleseed Category:Players Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Haos Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Family of Fire Category:Former Sacred 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Brawlers